Naruto's Fierce Secret
by lovefan123
Summary: Upon knowing the Naruto is the vessel of Kyuubi, his friends started to betray him, making him too depressed. But what happens when he uses his fierce secret to destroy everyone? Will he return to his old self? Or will he stay in darkness? Read and review
1. Hated

_**This fanfic of mine uses Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, etc. as kids, the same age in the series NARUTO, not in NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN. But most of the details of this story are from Shippuuden. I just want to use the young Naruto and others because I find it cuter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will.**

~Start of Chapter~

**Chapter 1 – Hated**

"_You are a monster! The vessel of the Kyuubi who took numerous lives!"_

_"Stay away from us, you monster!"_

Those were the painful words often bombarded to Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. Yes, it was really painful to him, but he stood strong because he THOUGHT he had FRIENDS that accepted what he is, little did he know that he was just deceived by those people he called FRIENDS.

"GOOD MORNING!" Naruto happily greeted himself right after waking up from a good sleep. He sniffed the morning air and then jumped out of his bed, hyper-actively. He took a bath, dressed himself, took his fortune, and went straight to Ichiraku Ramen for his favorite treat. He ordered several bowls of ramen with different toppings to fill his huge stomach.

"Delicious! Ichiraku ramen is still the best!", he reacted after his last sip of the ramen soup.

"Of course!", the seller (what's his name again?) replied with a smile. Naruto wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He took enough money to pay his meal. He lend it to the cook and happily thanked them.

"Arigatou!", he stood up and went back on his way to the office of the hokage. But not later after Naruto's visit to the stall, the sellers stopped their FAKE smiles.

"Dad, I can't believe we're letting that filthy KYUUBI kid eat here in our stall again," the female seller told her dad, as she glared at Naruto walking away.

"Shh. I'm just finding the right timing and place to kill that monster. If we poisoned him right in our stall, we'll easily get caught. I'm planning to kill him in a deserted place so that we will be barely suspected," her dad explained.

Ever since the rumor about Naruto being the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi was spilled and was proven to be true, the people's treatment on Naruto changed drastically. Even his close friends changed their attitudes, and the owners of the Ichiraku Ramen were a few of those.

"I can't wait until that murderer vanish from this world. I can't forgive him, the monster who killed my mother," the girl added as she clenched her fists in anger.

Her dad placed his arms around her, and hugged her tightlly. "Don't worry, my daughter, we'll definitely avenge your mother, my wife," he glared at Naruto.

Little did they know that Naruto was not that far from the stall, that he heard everything they said. Naruto's eyes widened. He froze in shock. He can''t believed that they were also like the other people who views him as the Kyuubi, not as himself. He was teary-eyed that time, and was deeply hurt. He shook his head, trying to remove those painful words he just heard, and then ran away as fast as he could. He ended up in the training grounds. He leaned his back against a log. He slowly sat, and placed his arms around his knees and buried his head between his arms.

Silence followed.

"_Why? Them too? Why can't they view me as myself, not as the kyuubi? Why can't they accept me as Naruto, not as the kyuubi? I thought...I thought...," _his voice became shaky, but he forced himself not to cry. He clenched his fists in pain, as if his heart was stabbed and was bleeding. He was emotional, but tried hard not to cry.

"Dammit!", he hated himself, since the time he knew he was the vessel of the Kyuubi.

"N-Naruto-kun?", a sweet, innocent voice interrupted Naruto. Naruto lifted his head to see who that was. He was surprise to see a short-haired, white-eyed, fair-skinned, slender girl wearing a long-sleeved coat. She was standing about 2 meters from him. Looking at her, he could see that she was worried for something.

"Hinata?", he called, in a low, gloomy voice.

"N-Naruto-kun? What's wrong with you?", Hinata asked him. She was worried for him. This was the first time she saw him, gloomy.

"E-eh? N-nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine! Hehehe!", he hastily stood up and faked a laugh, trying to cover up his sadness and depression. He stretched his arms and did jumping jacks, showing her that his perfectly fine.

"Is that so? Then that's good," Hinata was relieved. But she did not know that she was just deceived by him, because she believes in him. She smiled at Naruto.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud nuisance.

"Oi! Naruto!", Sakura angrily leaped from a tree and landed on the ground, creating a huge impact. The ground cracked and folded. She ran towards Naruto and dragged him through his ear, making him scream in pain.

"S-Sakura-chan," Hinata murmured, felt pity to Naruto.

"Itai! Sakura-chan, what have I done wrong?", he cried. Sakura continued dragging him.

"You're late! Master Tsunade called for team kakashi. We have another mission!", she told him. "We have to hurry!", she jumped into a tree and went straight to the office of the hokage, with the jinchuuriki.

**~In the hokage room~**

"You're slow," Sasuke arrogantly complained at the two who showed up late. Sakura freed Naruto's ear and hastily bowed her head several times apologizing.

"Gomen, gomen, Sasuke-kun," she said sweetly. "It was all because of this blonde nuisance who made me go through this trouble!", her voice became rough upon talking about Naruto.

"Ehh? A blonde nuisance? That's so harsh, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Shut up!", Sakura told him.

"Whatever," Sasuke said.

The three formed a straight line.

"Naruto! Why are you here? You are not necessary for this mission!", Tsunade, the hokage, told him frankly.

"Eh?", Sakura reacted.

"EH? WHY IS THAT TSUNADE NO BAA-CHAN?", he asked.

"Remember, you are a jinchuuriki, and akatsuki is on the move! It's dangerous for you, especially when Yamato is not around!" she said in a harsh voice.

He went closer to the hokage and landed his clenched fists on her table hardly. "So what! I can fight without using the kyuubi!" he insisted.

Tsunade stood up angrily. "Shut up! It's easy to say that, but when the situation gets complicated, you can't definitely avoid using the kyuubi's power!" she growled.

"But!"

"Just give in, you dumb ass," Sasuke provoked him.

"Nandato?", he rushed closer to Sasuke, trying to land a punch, but before he could get any closer to Sasuke, Sakura blocked his way and punched him instead with her monstrous strength, making Naruto fly out of the room..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", he cried as he flew.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "That should teach him a lesson," she murmured. Kakashi appeared, and upon his appearance, the hokage told them their mission.

Naruto landed hard on the ground, face first. He did not move for a while, then he slowly positioned himself and rubbed his sore forehead.

"That hurts," he murmured. Then he became serious. "I can't join the mission because of being a jinchuuriki. huh?", he told himself. He looked down. "If being a jinchuuriki is like this, then it's like I can't be a ninja on my own, without captain Yamato."

As he spilled what he felt, a weird mark, more like a seal mark, started to cover his entire body.

"Itai! Oh no not again!", he embraced his aching body. The seal was too different from the seal made for the kyuubi. It was unknown for others, only Naruto and HIS DESCENDANTS know what kind of seal it was. He knelt in pain, he tried to fight the seal, it was like a cursed seal, but it was worse than a cursed seal.

"Please, not now! What's happening? I thought this seal I MADE was invulnerable!" he said, still grieving in pain.

"Dammit! I hope no one will know about this!". he murmured, as a weird, powerful, disgusting chakra leaked from his body, chakra that is more powerful than the kyuubi's. It covered his body.

"_Dammit! I'll need to strengthen the seal again!_", he thought, as he started to make hand seals.

~End Of Chapter~

**_Now, there it was. What could that seal be? What is that seal for? And what is Naruto's secret?_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter - Betrayal of Friends._**

**_Thank you and have a nice day!_**

**_~lovefan123~_**


	2. Betrayal of Friends

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto, though I wish I am.**

**_To all my beloved readers, please don't hate Tsunade. She's always like that to Naruto, right? And Naruto talks to her rudely in return, right? She isn't rude to Naruto at all! I just want to clear things out, since I really like Tsunade because she cares for Naruto. Please please, don't hate her._**

~Start of Chapter~

**Chapter 2 - Betrayal of Friends**

_"Pant, pant, pant! Dammit! I wasted three hours because of that stupid incident!_" he thought upon recalling what happened hours ago. Naruto actually lost his consciousness upon strengthening the seal he bestowed at himself for a certain reason, because it took most, if not, all of his chakra which weakened him.

"Dammit! I need to gather information about their mission, I can't afford to be left behind!", he said. He wanted to join the team kakashi in the mission so badly. He started to gather information about the mission.

~**In the training grounds**~

"Oi! Fuzzy eyebrows!", he called as he rushed towards Lee, who was training. He had a big smile plastered in his mouth as usual. But that smile started to fade as well as his speed when he noticed something on Lee.

Lee stopped his leg training upon hearing Naruto's voice. "That Kyuubi kid", he murmured with an angry tone. His thick eyebrow raised annoyingly. He glared at Naruto.

"Fuzzy...eyebrows," his tone softened as he took his last three steps then stopped. He looked at Lee.

Lee was still glaring at him, and when he had enough, he looked back and said, "I'm busy, don't you dare bother me, Kyuubi kid," arrogantly. He swiftly ran away from the jinchuuriki.

Naruto froze, and once again, he felt a sharp pang in his heart, a painful impact caused by the person he used to call a friend. He was again depressed, clenching his fists due to his emotion.

"Fuzzy...eyebrows, I can't believe...he's become like the others," he said in disappointment. He looked down, so sad. "Another betrayal...huh?", he murmured. He shook his head and spanked his cheeks to get rid of his thoughts.

"Don't be depressed, Naruto! You still have lots of friends!", he tried to cheer himself up, thinking that he has other friends that he knows he could trust, PROBABLY. He continued wandering around for information.

~**In the Downtown**~

Naruto walked around to seek for his comrades, thinking that they might know something about the mission. As he passed by the street, he knew that the people were all glaring at him. He examined them secretly. He ignored them as if there was nothing wrong. He just continued strolling. After a few moments, he saw Ino and Tenten.

"Yosha!", he cheered as he swiftly approached the two.

"Oi, Ino, Tenten!", he called.

"Huh?", the two reacted. They felt Naruto approaching behind their backs. When he was so near to them, they hastily attacked them with kunais and other ninja weapons as they jumped up to the roof of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Luckily, Naruto was aware of those deadly weapons. He dodged all of them and jumped up to the roof of an infrastructure just in front of the said flower shop.

"Oi, oi, stop throwing those weapons recklessly. You almost got me," he jokingly said, as he gave off a forced smile and as he scratched his head. He was really surprised.

Ino and Tenten still glared at him. They faces were really scary.

"We threw those weapons on purpose," Ino started. Naruto's forced smile started to fade.

"Oi, oi, stop kidding. You almost got me," Naruto insisted.

"We're not fooling around," Tenten answered. "We purposely targeted you," she added.

Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"We could have been happy if those hit you," Ino told him frankly. The girls gave him a death glare.

"W-what do you mean? You...want to hurt me?", he asked.

Tenten shook her head, signalling 'no'. She laid her eyes once again to Naruto. "We're not planning to hurt you," she paused. "We're planning to _kill _you," she ended as she swiftly threw more ninja weapons than before at the jinchuuriki.

Naruto froze in shock, but went back to himself as the weapons were only a meter away from him. He hastily dodge them perfectly.

"_...Them too? Why? What in the world is happening to them?", _he thought, making him unaware of a huge shuriken spinning forward to him. Before he could notice it, the shuriken stroked his shoulder deeply, letting his blood flow in the air. He landed on an infrastructure and held his wound.

"_I can't believe they want to kill me, after years of friendship,"_ he thought.

Ino and Tenten jumped towards Naruto.

"You can't escape now!", Ino cried.

"Dammit!", Naruto reacted. Fortunately, he thought of an idea to escape. He jumped backwards in the air and made hand seals.

"Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", he said as clones started to appear.

"What the-", the girls cursed.

The clones started to go on separate ways, trying to puzzle the two. And effortlessly, they were caught in his trap. As the two chased the wrong Narutos, the real one made his escape. He ran away.

After minutes of running around, Naruto finally stopped and decided to rest. He was in the forest. He laid down panting, catching his breath. He spread his arms. He was drenched in sweat.

"That was close!", he reacted in a childish manner. Then he turned serious, "_...Again, huh? Why are people so judgmental?_", he thought, looking at the clear, blue sky. He reminisced those great days he had with the people he used to call as friends, comrades. He treasured those memories, but it seemed that they did not treasure them in return. He closed his eyes.

"I see, I understand you," a familiar voice from nearby broke Naruto's silence. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Huh? Neji?", he guessed.

"I know that we've been to a lot of things, but I just can't stand befriending Na-, that Kyuubi kid," Lee told Neji. They were so serious.

"Hmm, I agree with Lee. Though he was once our childhood friend, he still has that monster who killed a thousand lives," Kiba commented.

"We must be careful with him, we don't know what he can do," Shino warned them.

"Does that mean we should **play** friendly with him?", Chouji, who was eating his favorite junk food, asked.

"Hn, I'm afraid that's our only option," Shikamaru answered.

"Yuck!" Kiba reacted. "I can't afford to befriend him!", he added.

"Shikamaru did not mean we should befriend him, he meant that we should make Naruto believe that we are still his friends, to make him behave," Neji said.

"Eh?...fine," Kiba was forced to agree.

"That means we need to be plastic?", Chouji murmured.

"Exactly, and when we gain his full trust, we'll find time to clear him up for the sake of the village," Neji explained further.

"You mean, kill him?", the fat ninja asked again.

Kiba punched Chouji's head due to irritation. "Duh! Can't you ask questions with sense?", he scolded him.

"Okay! That's the final plan! Gain his trust and clear him up!", Lee announced.

"Hai," the others answered.

"Aah!", the rest agreed.

Again, betrayals reigned onto Naruto. How miserable Naruto felt. Hearing those painful words coming from the lips of his friends, or should I say, traitors. He froze, still lying on the ground, with widened eyes. Thanks to eavesdropping, he knew their true colors.

**Naruto's POV **

_Again, another bunch of my com-, my fellow ninjas betrayed me. Why can't they understand my situation? When will they realize that I'm not the Kyuubi, that I am myself? I trusted them so much, cause I treated them as my own friends. Friends that WERE on my side when I did not know what I really am, a jinchuuriki, the fate I never ever wanted. If this keeps on, I'll lose all of my...friends?_

He slapped his face on both side, trying to not breakdown due to emotional distress. He wanted to remove the last thing he thought, about losing ALL of his friends.

"That is impossible! Although people may hate me, I know, Sasuke and Sakura will never do the same to me! They were the first persons I shared all my problems to, the people who helped me during the time of my crisis. I know they'll never betray me!" he insisted. He kept himself strong, letting no tears escape from his blue eyes. After hours of dealing with his feelings, he moved on gathering information.

~**On the Exit Gate of Konoha**~

"Medicine kit, check, kunais, check, blankets, check," Sakura checked her things for the 5th time in the village's exit gate just to kill time. Sasuke and her have been waiting for Kakashi for around 45 minutes past the planned time.

"Can't Kakashi-sensei arrive a little earlier?", Sakura murmured annoyingly. She zipped her bag and place it against a boulder. She stood up and walked unstably around, sneakily glanced at Sasuke. She blushed, when Sasuke looked at her, she looked away, trying to act as if she did not do anything. Time passed so fast.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura slowly moved sidewards to get near at him. When she was just a half foot away on the right side of him, she swayed her body unstably, with her fingers wriggling, and inched a bit more to him.

Sasuke was playing with kunais that time. But when he noticed Sakura, he stopped. "What do you want?", he asked her arrogantly. This made Sakura feel the chills in her spine.

"A-anou, Sasuke-kun, are you free tomorrow?", she asked. It was obvious that she was gonna ask him for a date, but she felt like playing around the bush.

"No, I need to train myself more," he said, without looking at Sakura.

"Eh?" she faked a smile, was obviously disappointed. "H-how about the day after tomrrow?", she asked once more.

"No," was Sasuke's constant answer.

"The day after the day after tomorrow?"

"No."

"The day after the day after the day tomorrow?"

"No."

"How about this Saturday?" she insisted.

Sasuke was annoyed. He looked at Sakura with a frozen face. "Can't you understand? I am busy with my training and I don't have any time left to spare with you or with anybody else unnecessarily," he frankly told her.

Sakura froze, and tried not to cry. She faked a smile and turned back, sniffed and said, "Okay, I understand," in a shaky voice. They both continued to wait for their no-chance-in-being-punctual sensei.

~**Naruto's apartment**~

"Dammit, come on, be fast Naruto!", Naruto cheered for himself as he fixed his stuffs in his bag. Why? Because he successfully gathered information about his co-team members' misson, especially, the time and place to met up.

"Dammit! I hope Kakashi senpai did not arrive yet cause if he does, then they are off!", he hastily squeezed his stuff in his bag and zipped it. Right after that, he jumped out of his window and went to the village's exit gate.

~**After 5 minutes**~

"Yosha! Kakashi-senpais not yet here!" he cheered in joy upon seeing only Sakura and Sasuke on the venue. He ran as fast as he could to catch them up.

"O-" he was about to announce his presence when he overheard something. He hid to the nearest bush he could hide into.

"I am glad Naruto isn't part of this mission," Sakura told Sasuke honestly.

"Eh," Naruto's eyes widened. He stayed to listen more.

"Hn," was all Sasuke could say.

"I'm sick of playing kind to him. I'm sick of pretending to be his friend, I'm sick with just seeing his filthy face," she continued.

Naruto's eyes widened even more. He clenched his fists, his eyes became watery. His heart began to ache.

"Because he is the kyuubi?", Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Yeah, the monster who killed my grandparents. The monster I hated the most, the one I wanted to KILL the most," she explained further. Sasuke looked at her. "Knowing that that monster is inside Naruto, I had that desire to kill him, since the death of the jinchuuriki is the death of the bijuu inside him," she ended.

Naruto froze in shock.

"That monster also killed some of my relatives, but knowing that Naruto's its vessel, it made me want to defeat him so badly," Sasuke added.

Those words were the most painful words he ever heard. It's like his heart is on the verge of destruction. He was so hurt, especially to the fact that he heard those painful words from his so-called closest friends. He can't believe that those actions of kindness were fake. He can't believe that after all his hardships to form that bond between the three of them, it went directly into trash.

"Are," Sakura hastily stood up and reacted.

"You felt it too?", Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I feel presence," she continued. She and Sasuke prepared kunais just in case they'll encounter an enemy. They slowly moved towards the place where they felt the presence - the bush. When they were just in front of the bush, Sakura hastily jumped at the back of it leaving Sasuke on the opposite side.

"Who-," Sakura stopped upon seeing nothing hiding in it.

"No one's here," Sasuke said.

"But I felt one," Sakura insisted.

"I know, maybe he/she escaped," Sasuke replied.

"Probably," Sakura agreed. They went back to their places and waited for Kakashi. Soon, the long-awaited Kakashi arrived and off they go.

"_Dammit! Dammit! *Sniff sniff*"_ Naruto cursed as he ran as he could to nowhere. He cried. This was too much for him. He felt how unlucky he was, he cursed the one who placed the damned kyuubi in him.

"_Of all available shinobis in here, why me?"_ he asked himself with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was still running. He cursed himself. He wished that he would just die right here and right now. Due to his incredible speed in running, he tripped by a stone and fell down, chin first. He did not stand up, he sobbed and cried trying to get rid of his intense emotion instead. He cried and cried.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cursed further, with his right clenched fist going up and down, punching the ground, hardly.

"S-Sakura-chan and Sasuke...them too?", he cried. Tears roll down his cheeks continuously. He let out his heart's contents through crying. He can't stop himself.

"Dammit! Dammit!", he cursed further. He was totally depressed. He trusted his CLOSE FRIENDS so much, but ended up being betrayed. What a cruel world his world has been. He did not know what to do. He grieved and grieved, triggering his _mysterious secret _again. Yet again, those eerie seals appeared all over his body, being accompanied by the same pain he suffered hours ago. But this time, he was not bothered by the pain, as if he felt nothing. He just continued to grieve.

"Dammit! Dammit!", he said. He slowly lifted his body, and sat on his lower leg. He wiped away his tears through his sleeve, still with the marks tattooed on his body. He thought of an idea.

"This pain...is too much," he murmured as he formed a sphere of chakra on his right palm. "...and I can't take it anymore," his rasengan was now fully formed, moving on his palm. "...finishing my life,is the only way to...," he lifted his palm just inches away from his chest. He cried his LAST tear. "...end my misery!", he closed his eyes, and swiftly pulled his palm with his technique towards his chest, obviously aiming to hit his heart as his way of suicide.

Silence followed.

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

"_Huh?_", Naruto thought upon noticing something grasping his right wrist.

"Naruto-sama," a soft voice broke the ice in Naruto.

"_Huh? Who-_", he slowly opened his eyes, to discover the voice's owner. There, he saw a feminine figure right before his eyes.

"Naruto-sama, please don't kill yourself," another voice alerted the blonde ninja. He was standing next to the girl.

Naruto cleared his sight and saw familiar faces.

"Shuuko...Ryu?", he called.

"Yey! Naruto-sama remembered us!", Shuuko, the female one, cheered.

"Good grief! We just arrived on time!", Ryu, the male one, said. Yes, it was really great that they arrived on time, cause if not, Naruto might have ended up losing his life.

Naruto looked at his wrist to see what stopped him and saw something rare, a rope made up of blood, blood coming from Ryu.

~End of Chapter~

_**I'm sorry if some are OOC, I really need some. But I promise that Shuuka and Ryu will be the only OOC in my story. Do you have any clue now about Naruto's secret? If you still don't have one, stay tuned for the next chapter:**_

_**"Shuuka and Ryu", this chapter will be the one to uncover the two characters, and their relation to Naruto. This chaptie may also give some clues on Naruto's secret. Please read & review!**_

**_Thank you and have a nice day!_**

**_~lovefan123~_**


	3. Shuuko and Ryu

**Thanks for all your reviews! Those inspired me.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto, though I wish I am.**

~Start of Chapter~

**Chapter 3 - Shuuko and Ryu**

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

"_Huh?_", Naruto thought upon noticing something grasping his right wrist.

"Naruto-sama," a soft voice broke the ice in Naruto.

"_Huh? Who-_", he slowly opened his eyes, to discover the voice's owner. There, he saw a feminine figure right before his eyes.

"Naruto-sama, please don't kill yourself," another voice alerted the blonde ninja. He was standing next to the girl.

Naruto cleared his sight and saw familiar faces.

"Shuuko...Ryu?", he called.

"Yey! Naruto-sama remembered us!", Shuuko, the female one, cheered.

"Good grief! We just arrived on time!", Ryu, the male one, said. Yes, it was really great that they arrived on time, cause if not, Naruto might have ended up losing his life.

Naruto looked at his wrist to see what stopped him and saw something rare, a rope made up of blood, blood coming from Ryu.

Ryu noticed Naruto looking at his rare jutsu. He smiled at him innocently.

"Do you still remember _that_, Naruto-sama?", he asked as he giggled.

"H-Hn...," hearing Ryu's question, he quickly looked away from the blood rope, trying to avoid something.

"What's wrong, Naruto-sama? Don't you remember?", Ryu, the 12-year-old brunette, asked once again. Naruto just kept quiet, looking at the dry ground.

"Ne, ne, Ryu-kun, let's make Naruto-sama remember," Shuuko suggested.

Ryu nodded. Then, he made hand seals, and shouted, "**Blood Element: Red Spears**!" right after, blood spurted from Ryu's body, And these blood flew into the air in an organized manner and solidified into spear-like shape. The countless red spears flew and rain down, making an impact, deforming the ground. Seriously, if someone or something is targeted by these spears, there's no chance of survival.

Shuuko clapped her hands in appreciation for Ryu's jutsu. Naruto, on the other hand, looked at his jutsu silently, with no emotions possessed. Ryu let his blood flow to the ground, commanding them to form into a flat 3D figure under his feet. These lifted, carrying Ryu, and flew meters away from the ground.

"Thank you, thank you," Ryu thanked hearing Shuuko still clapping her hand. He looked at Shuuko from above and told her, "It's now your turn, Shuuko-chan!"

Shuuko smiled back and then looked at Naruto. "Please watch me, Naruto-sama," She said as she made hand seals. Right after, she announced, "**Skin Element: Suffocation Technique**!" Yes, she controls skin, not only hers, but everybody's skin. She can even control the skin of a person from afar if she wants to. Right after her announcement, a man, in his 30's, wearing a plain T-shirt and short pants, fell on his knees and then to the ground. Shuuko and Ryu knew someone was eavesdropping lately. Naruto and the two mysterious kids looked at him, and saw that he's **faceless and bleeding**.

"That's what will happen to those eavesdroppers!" Shuuko said.

_What really happened:_

_"Skin Element: Suffocation Technique!"_

_The man, who hid behind a tree, felt something moving on his face and as seconds pass, it's becoming more painful. "What's happening?" he murmured. Before he noticed it, the skin in his forehead bulged and rapidly moved down, covering his eyes, then his nose, then his mouth, making him breathless. As seconds pass, the skin was getting tighter and tighter. He tried to counter it by getting his sickle and stabbed his face, but it was no use. Instead, it made the scenario worse because it's like he stabbed and wounded his own skin. Shuuko controls skin, but controlled the man's skin so it's him who'll be hurt if he cut his own skin. His faceless face bleed causing much more pain and suffocated him in no time. He fell on his knees, and died._

Seriously, no one can counter Shuuko's technique, except _one_.

Shuuko stared at Naruto with a smile plastered on her face as two bulges formed on her back, getting bigger and bigger tearing the back part of her attire and when these had enough, they both formed into wings...made of skin of course. She flew as high as Ryu. The kids of the same age as Naruto looked at the blonde ninja and said in unison,

"Do you remember now, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto did not answer. He was avoiding to let his eyes meet theirs. They waited for his reply, but they heard nothing.

"Don't you remember that _you were _the one who taught us these elements and techniques?", Ryu revealed.

"But you know bett-", Shuuko was interrupted by a furious voice.

"SHUT UP!", Naruto said angrily with fists clenched. "I don't wanna hear this none sense, what do you want anyway?", he added.

"Naruto-sama," their tone saddened. They slowly flew down and landed. Their mysterious wing started to disappear.

Naruto stood up with his eyebrows curved in irritation. He glared at the two kids of his age. "If you came here for nothing, then don't you dare to bother me," he said sarcastically. He turned. He took a few steps away.

"Naruto-sama, wait!", they chased their master.

Naruto stopped and said, "What the hell do you want?", without looking back.

"Naruto-sama, we know, we know...", they took steps closer to him.

"What do you know?," the blondie asked.

"We...know what you are going through," Ryu started.

Naruto was speechless.

"We...we know you were betrayed!", Shuuko continued.

Tears once again rolled on Naruto's cheeks.

"We knew that your so-called 'friends' turned their backs on you," the male brunette stated.

Naruto fell on his knees, covering both of his ears, grieving hardly. "Shut up! Shut up! What is really your intention? To just say that I was betrayed over and over again? To make my heart bleed even worse? Now what?", he cried.

"Naruto-sama..." the kids called.

Shuuko collected some strength to say their intentions and suggestions to him. She took a deep breath and spilled all she wants to spill.

"Naruto-sama, I'm sorry if I will be rude to you, but you're just fooling around!", she said with great courage. Naruto was surprised. Ryu grabbed her arm.

"Oi, oi, watch what you're saying to Naruto-sama, he's our GOD," he whispered.

Shuuko looked at him and answered loudly, "I know! It's just that, I'm sick of seeing Naruto-sama playing dumb with all these happenings! All I want is for him to open his eyes, and face the reality!"

Ryu was speechless. Of course. he doesn't want to see Naruto fooling himself. And on the other hand, Naruto kept quiet and looked down.

"You see, Naruto-sama," She walked in front of the ninja. Shuuko almost cried that time and is obvious because of her shaky voice. "Ok, try to reminisce what they did to you. If you think they are your true friends, why can't they view you as yourself, not as the Kyuubi?", she continued.

"You see, they betrayed you, and you do not deserve it. You're just being too kind that you became blind to see and numb to feel what they are doing to you," she ended.

Silence followed.

"...then...w-what do you want to say?", the number-one-ninja-in-surprising-people asked, without lifting his head.

The two felt pity to him. But they did not show it, because they knew that their master doesn't want people to pity him. The kids looked at each other and then nodded.

"Naruto-sama," Ryu started. Naruto still kept quiet, waiting for his disciple's response. He took a deep breath and, "Please leave this place and stay with us," he continued. Naruto's eyes widened. Ryu's and Shuuko's face gone serious.

"...and make the village and its people suffer in your hands," he ended. It seems that's their only suggestion to relieve Naruto's pain and...to suggest their master to let all those traitors pay for what they did to him...

"Make...them suffer...?", Naruto murmured.

~End of Chapter~

**Will Naruto accept their invitation? Will he leave his own village and have his revenge? Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled "Naruto's Decision".**

**Sorry if this chapter was quite late. And I apologize if this chapter sucks, well it's up to you if you'll still support this story or not. Don't forget to let me know your opinions and suggestions and comments and violent reactions through REVIEWS.**

**Thank you and have a nice day!**

**~lovefan123~**


	4. Naruto's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I write fanfics about it.**

**Read and REVIEW...please?**

**Chapter 4 - Naruto's Decision**

_"Naruto-sama, please leave this place and stay with us...and make the village and its people suffer in your hands.."_

Naruto kept on thinking of what the male brunette told him two days ago.

"_Make...them...suffer...?_", he thought of it over and over again while laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was really serious.

_"You see, they betrayed you, and you do not deserve it. You're just being too kind that you became blind to see and numb to feel what they are doing to you,"_

The blonde ninja widened his blue eyes as he remembered what his other disciple said. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart.

"_I am glad Naruto isn't part of this mission. I'm sick of playing kind to him. I'm sick of pretending to be his friend, I'm sick with just seeing his filthy face, cause he is the Kyuubi, the monster who killed my grandparents. The monster I hated the most, the one I wanted to KILL the most._"

Once again, those hurtful words coming from the lips of his comrade flash in his mind. The pain in his chest worsen. He hastily get his pillow and covered his face. He really was emotional. Those hurtful memories kept flashing back in his mind.

"Dammit! Dammit! What should I do?", he murmured, as he clenched his fists.

**~Hokage's office~**

"Very well. You did your mission very well. You can have your day off and you may go now," Tsunade, the fifth hokage, announced after hearing the Team Kakashi's mission report. Their mission was a success.

"Yosha! Arigatou, master," Sakura cheered as she thanked her powerful master.

"Kakashi, please stay for a while. I'll need to assign you this certain mission cause this is urgent," the hokage asked.

"Hai," Kakashi answered. Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"_What? Kakashi-sensei's gonna be on a mission? Yosha! That means our scheduled lunch together with Sasuke-kun will be canceled! Then that means I'll eat with Sasuke-kun alone! What a great day!_" She thought as she giggled secretly.

She grabbed Sasuke's arm and held it sweetly.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun...I-I'm hungry...so, let's eat together," she bravely asked him out. Her face was beet red. She waited for his response.

"I don't have time to spare with you," Sasuke answered arrogantly without hesitations as he walked away from the pink-haired ninja, trying to take his captured arm back.

Sakura froze in disappointment. Yet again, she was dumped by her fantasy. Sasuke went out of the office ahead just to bump on a kind, short-haired girl.

"Ah, gomen," Hinata immediately apologized thinking it was her fault she bumped Sasuke.

Sasuke did not respond anymore as usual. He was about to go when,

"Anou, Sasuke-kun," Hinata called.

The 'emo' ninja stopped taking steps. "What?", he asked without looking back.

"Anou," Hinata's worries were obvious through her shaky voice. "Sasuke-kun, have you seen...Naruto-kun?", she asked.

"Naruto?", he turned to Hinata. "He wasn't part of our mission. And I'm not present for the past two days so I don't know," he ended. He walked away.

"_..N-Naruto-kun,_" She was worried about that blonde ninja because she haven't seen him lately since she had a conversation with him two days ago.

"_Where could you be?_" she murmured as she headed to the downtown believing that she might find what she's looking for.

**~Downtown~**

Hinata strolled in the street. She looked around, turning her head on different directions, trying her best to find Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured. She continued her search. She proceeded to the sidewalk. She then went straight to the training grounds but before she could even take a step on the said place, she heard something unpleasant.

"I haven't seen that Naruto lately," Sakura, who was leaning against a log, told her comrades.

"Isn't that a good thing, forehead girl? I'd rather not see that Kyuubi kid than to play friendly with that monster," Ino, who was sitting on top of another log said.

"_Eh?_" Hinata's eyes widened upon hearing them backbiting Naruto. She hid herself and stayed to listen more.

"Eh? You don't like him?", Sakura asked.

"Duh, who would like a killer?", Tenten, who was throwing kunais at a log, joined their conversation.

"Tenten...", Hinata murmured.

"Good grief! I thought it's only me who dislike him or should I say...HATE him," Sakura was relieved.

"For the first time, I guess, that we've thought the same thing too," Ino looked at Sakura and Sakura looked back. They smiled at each other.

"Welcome to the club, Sakura," Tenten announced. "I guess it's right for you to know that it's not only us who hates him," she added.

"What do you mean?", Sakura became curious.

"Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and even Lee hate him," she answered.

Sakura stood up in surprise. "And even Lee? I can't believe it! I really thought he liked Naruto," she stated.

"Well, he used to like him, but since the Kyuubi committed sins to Lee, he began to hate Naruto, for he and the Kyuubi are one," Ino explained.

"_Neji-kun, Chouji-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and...Lee-san...I-I can't believe it,_" Hinata thought. She was so surprised.

"So-", Sakura was interrupted by something.

"What's wrong Sakura?", Ino asked. They became nervous.

"I...I,"

"You what?", Tenten asked.

"I...feel presence," Sakura ended, making Hinata nervous and scared for they already knew, someone was eavesdropping them.

**~Naruto's room~**

"_You are a monster! The vessel of the Kyuubi who took numerous lives!"_

_"Stay away from us, you monster!"_

_"I can't wait until that murderer vanish from this world. I can't forgive him, the monster who killed my mother."_

_"I'm busy, don't you dare bother me, Kyuubi kid."_

_"I know that we've been through a lot of things, but I just can't stand befriending Na-, that Kyuubi kid."_

_"That monster also killed some of my relatives, but knowing that Naruto's its vessel, it made me want to defeat him so badly,"_

_"__I am glad Naruto isn't part of this mission. I'm sick of playing kind to him. I'm sick of pretending to be his friend, I'm sick with just seeing his filthy face, cause he is the Kyuubi, the monster who killed my grandparents. The monster I hated the most, the one I wanted to KILL the most._"

"DAMMIT!", Naruto, who was again grieving, threw his pillow into a wall in anger and pain.

"Dammit, dammit, please stop...please...," he cried. He wanted those awful memories to stop flashing back in his mind. It's just making the pain worse.

He cried his heart out.

_"Naruto-sama, I'm sorry if I will be rude to you, but you're just fooling around!"_

"...Shuuka..", Naruto murmured.

_"I'm sick of seeing Naruto-sama playing dumb with all these happenings! All I want is for him to open his eyes, and face the reality!"_

_"You see, they betrayed you, and you do not deserve it. You're just being too kind that you became blind to see and numb to feel what they are doing to you,"_

___"Naruto-sama, please leave this place and stay with us...and make the village and its people suffer in your hands..make them pay for what they have done to you..."_

"...Ryu,"

He thought of the invitation given by his two disciples. He thought of it over and over again, and went emotional over and over again, reminiscing the past and the present.

"Hn!", Naruto's eyes widened. Those mysterious seals appeared once again in his body, but this time, there was no reaction from him.

___"Naruto-sama, please leave this place and stay with us...and make the village and its people suffer in your hands..make them pay for what they have done to you..."_

Thinking of those words from Ryu, he stopped crying. He slowly lifted his body, still with those seals plastered on his body. He looked at the picture where the _former _Team Kakashi posed happily in the frame above his small cabinet near his bed. He examined every detail of it. He reached for the frame and looked at it in his hand. He stared at it expressionlessly but seriously. After minutes of observing, black chakra appeared from his hand that was used to hold the frame. When the rare but strong chakra reached the surface of the frame, the frame rapidly burned and instantly turned into ashes. This time, he felt nothing upon burning the once-precious picture he treasured so much. Naruto stood up with clenched fists.

The weird chakra slowly covered his body still with those seals imprinted. His eyes and hair turned black, same color as his chakra. The skies darkened and rain accompanied by thunder and lightning poured down heavily. Naruto did not react anymore about the pain that accompanied those seals. He slowly turned to the window with no emotions possessed and looked at the dark sky.

"I guess this will be my farewell to you, village of traitors," he stated. It seems he had made his decision, the decision that will start something that Konoha will never forget. Something that might change history...for worse.

~**Training grounds~**

"I feel presence!", Sakura stated.

"What?", Tenten and Ino prepared their kunais.

"_Oh...no,"_ Hinata, inched backward, finding the time to escape.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

"Over there!", Sakura hastily pointed Hinata's hiding place and right after, the three traitors went straight to the direction Sakura pointed with great speed.

Hinata quickly jumped backwards to escape but it was too late. Ino was already behind her.

"Hinata?...", she was surprise to see her.

"Huh!", Hinata tried leap forward, but unfortunately, Tenten placed in front of her.

"What a surprise to know that after all, it was you who secretly listened to our conversation!", Tenten said as she summons her chain-like weapon.

"_W-what will I do?"_ Hinata thought as she tried to escape overhead the two. But that was not possible, because Sakura was above her. Sakura jumped from a tall post and prepared herself to attack the poor Hyuuga.

Hinata noticed Sakura's move so she prepared to dodge it, but before she could even move an inch, Tenten threw the other end of her chain-like weapon and successfully captured Hinata.

"There's no way out, Hinata!", Tenten said.

"NO!", Hinata looked above just to see Sakura with her leg stretched (a stance showing that she will attack using her leg with her monstrous strength learned from her master) drawing closer and closer to her every second.

"Gomen, Hinata. But this will only hurt for a while...," Sakura told her.

As she draws nearer, Hinata couldn't do anything to escape, but she managed to shout out Naruto's name loudly.

"NARUTO-KUUUNNNN!", that was the last word she spoke before she lost her consciousness due to Sakura's attack.

**~Hokage's office~**

"Hn," Tsunade murmured as she felt something disgusting in the environment. That something made Tsunade feel scared and nervous, that she couldn't standby at one place.

"_What's this...disgusting, but...too powerful...chakra?", _She thought as she looked through a window. She looked at the dark sky pouring down heavy rain accompanied by lightnings and thunders. For some unknown reasons, the fifth hokage shivered.

"_W-what's this I feel? I have a feeling that something...bad,...will happen," _She thought nervously. That disgusting chakra made her feel uneasy for several hours.

**~A few kilometers away from Konoha~**

"Ooh," Shuuko, who was sitting on a branch of a tree together with Ryu, reacted upon feeling that same chakra Tsunade was scared of.

"That montrous, God-like chakra...no doubt it is from Naruto-sama!", Ryu stated, looking at Konoha from afar.

"Naruto-sama is so cool! He's so, I mean, too powerful that we can feel his great chakra even if we're kilometers away from him!", Shuuko cheered.

"Of course, of course, as expected from Naruto-sama. I guess he already made his decision," the male brunette guessed.

"Alright! Aww, poor little traitors. I guess they'll suffer for a long time," Shuuko grinned.

Together, the two kids of the same age of Naruto giggled in excitement.

~End of Chapter~

**So, there it is, a dash of NaruHina. I know this might not be a good chapter for you but at least I tried my best in writing this. Don't worry, more NaruHina scenes will be coming up in the next chapters.**

**Next Chapter - The Departure**

**Stay tuned...please?**

**don't forget to submit reviews, reviews and reviews.**

**Thank you and have a nice day!**

**~lovefan123~**


	5. The Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I write fanfics about it.**

**Sorry for the late update. After reading, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me. I'm running out of ideas.**

**Read and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW...please? **

**I need REVIEWS! REVIEWS!  
**

**~Start of Chapter~**

**Chapter 5 - The Departure**

_"Hnn,_" Hinata, who laying in a closed room, moaned. She blinked several times and slowly lifted her body and sat. She examined her surroundings and wondered, "Where am I?"

She stood up carefully but stumbled due to dizziness because of her aching head. She rubbed her head.

"Itai," she stated upon doing the action on her head. She tried to remember what caused her head to ache that much.

"_Gomen Hinata, but this will only hurt for a while...," Sakura hit the head of Hinata with force before she lost her consciousness._

"Huh!", she reacted upon remembering that scenario. "Naruto-kun," she murmured. She was doubting if she'll tell Naruto that his 'friends' betrayed him or will she keep it a secret so that it will not hurt him. But it is better to tell him the truth to protect him. "Naruto-kun..," she run to the door and was about to find a way to break the locked door when,

"So you're awake...," a familiar voice was heard by the naive ninja.

"Who?", she looked around and saw a familiar feature at the door. "Neji-kun?", she called.

"Are you planning to tell him?", Neji asked arrogantly.

"...," Hinata shut her mouth. She looked at her relative with worries.

"YOu don't need to answer," he stated, glaring at her. "In fact that's the reason you're here," he ended.

Hinata couldn't just keep quiet there, so she answered back, "What are you planning to do with Naruto-kun?", with a bit higher tone.

"..Why should I tell you? So that you can tell it to him? I'm not dumb, Hinata-sama."

"Why are you doing this? Naruto-kun...saved you from darkness. He did not do anything bad to you or to anybody else." she defended.

"The answer is just simple, he is just the Kyuubi who killed several lives, the one who killed my closest friend," Neji's tone was accompanied by anger upon recalling his memories with his friend.

Hinata held her hands together, looking down, trying to put together courage to say what she wanna say, and yes, she did.

"Naruto-kun is...," she said with a shaky voice. After a while, she faced him with serious expression. "Naruto-kun is not the Kyuubi! He is...he is..."

"What? A friend? Don't be ridiculous," Neji told her.

"He...and the Kyuubi are different!", she insisted. But Neji was not moved.

"Enough with the chitchat. I gotta go," he turned back.

"Gomen, Hinata-sama. But you must stay here unless we've completed our plan," he walked away.

"Neji-kun!", Hinata hastily run to the door but unfortunately, she was not able to open it, because it's lock. She kept on trying to open it through her jutsus but the room was too tough to be broken down.

**~In some place in Konoha~**

Naruto strolled down the street, taking his last glance around Konoha, expressionlessly. Instead of reminiscing good things and memories he'd been through for 12 years in the village, he recalled all the hurtful ones - those memories of being hated by the villagers and the recent ones, being betrayed by certain people.

"I can't believe I was fooled by Konoha so easily," he murmured. Hatred for his hometown and its people grew in his heart. As time passes, it grows larger and larger.

He suddenly stopped when he saw the academy where he graduated. He remembered how he 'played dumb' in doing basic jutsus just to be a true ninja. Actually even he was just three years old, he already knew basic techniques, ninja arts, and even how to throw kunais and shurikens perfectly. He just played dumb just to hide the danger of the things he can powerfully do. It's just that, if he showed how powerful he is, people might hate him more and never interact with him. He then realized he was a fool. He looked at his hand and clenched it. He looked at the academy again.

"I should have destroyed you years ago," he said. Thus, all of Shuuko's and Ryu's words triggered him to become a cold-hearted person. But those betrayals triggered him more to become like one, triggered him to do something that might change history.

**~Locked room~**

_"Oh please..._", Hinata begged, trying to exert force to the wall to create an exit.

"I can't do it..," she doubted. She was really trying hard to escape from her imprisonment for almost three hours. She was worn out. She took deep breaths, she panted. She slowly sat down due to exhaustion.

"_What shall I do? I can't, I can't..._", tears started to roll down her cheeks. "_W-why am I so weak? Naruto-kun protected me several times, but I can't even..._", she gave in to her emotions. She always thought she is weak. She never believed in herself, but one greatly changed her life. And it was only Naruto. He was the reason why self-confidence slowly builds up in Hinata.

"_Demo..._", she remembered the changes Naruto made in her, his smiles, and every good thing he did for her. Thus, that made her gain back her belief in herself.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured. She paused for a while, and then stood up with a little stumbling due to exhaustion. She wiped her tears away, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and concentrated her remaining chakra into her fists.

"Hah!", she hit the wall with force. But unfortunately, nothing happened.

"_Naruto-kun...,_" she pictured out Naruto in her mind, making him her inspiration for what she will do. she concentrated once again. After her concentration, all her chakra was focused on her fists. She opened her eyes, made some hand seals, and stated,

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!", she immediately hit the wall so quickly, with much force. The wall started to crack down.

Tic

Tac

"_Pant, pant, pant,_" she panted. "_Did I make it?"_, she asked herself. She lifted her head to see the answer and there she saw, a wall, starting to collapse. She slowly smiled.

"_Pant, pant. I...made it!_", she thought. Although she was really exhausted and fatigue, she reminded herself not to waste time, to warn Naruto and aware him on what is really happening. She ran away as fast as she could.

**~In front of the Hokage's office~**

Naruto, with a fierce look on his face due to anger, glared at the office he used to work on - missions, commands, life-and-death situations, well, not really - all those things he wasted his time on. How he regretted those services he had made for Konoha.

"Damn!", he cursed as he clenched his fists. "I can't believe I chose to serve you than to live normally, without those _seals,_" he murmured. He slowly walked away of the said place. He took a few steps, and then looked at the night sky.

"Looks like it's time already," he stated as he walked down to the village's exit gate.

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

"_Naruto-kun, where are you?_", she thought as she searched for him worriedly. She's been searching him for a while now.

"_Naruto-kun...",_ she continued searching. She was teary-eyed that time. She ran and ran, going to every single place in the village. "Byakugan!", she then used her technique, thinking it might speed up her searching. But it did not even work.

"_...where could you be?_", she thought with more worries. She already examined all the possible places in Konoha...except one. That idea flashed her mind.

"The villages exit gate!", she announced. Her body shook, she was scared just thinking of _that scene - _the scene wherein Naruto...leaves Konoha.

~**Konoha's exit gate~**

Naruto undoubtedly decided on leaving Konoha. He knows leaving his village is the best decision he'll ever made for it will cause Konoha much happiness and relief...for a while, and will cause Naruto to plan out every single detail in destroying it. He strolled down slowly, to finally break free from this stupid place.

"_Goodbye...my **beloved **village..._"_, _were his last ironic statement for the village.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

"NARUTO-KUNNN!", a voice brought the blonde ninja into a stop.

"Hn?", he turned his head to see who called him.

"Naruto-kunn!", Hinata ran as fast as she could to catch up Naruto, crying.

Naruto paused for a while but then he ignored her, instead, he continued walking away.

"Naruto-kun!," she called once again with her voice shaky due to emotions. "..p-please stop!", she shouted. Tears continued rolling down her cheeks. She ran and ran to catch up.

Naruto followed her order for the last time. He indeed stopped. He asked arrogantly, "What do you want?", without looking back. He drove Hinata into a stop.

She panted, but did not stop her tears from rolling down. She could not hold back her emotions.

"Naruto...kun, w-where are you going?", she asked, thinking he might have something to do outside the village but will come back after accomplishing it.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

"Where am I going? Why should I tell you?", he answered back, with no emotions.

"A-are you going on a mission? B-but Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san is not w-with you," she fooled herself.

Naruto laughed sarcastically. "Sasuke and Sakura? I do not need them," he said.

Hinata was surprised. Her heart started to pound hard.

"W-what do you mean?", she asked.

Naruto's tone lowered down. "I don't fit here. I don't have place in here, and they don't even have a place for me," he stated.

"No! That's not true. N-Naruto-kun, you're always welcome in-."

"Don't fool me," his tone became high due to anger. "Everyone, Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, and even Sasuke and Sakura, betrayed me. And I know you knew it. So how could you say that I'm welcome? You see, everybody thinks of me as a parasite to kill. Everybody thinks that I am a murderer to be captured and punished to death!", he continued.

"You're wrong! N-no...you're wrong," Hinata cried even more. She slowly fell on her knees. "..you're definitely w-wrong..."

Naruto turned to her this time, with a dash of hatred visible on his face. "In what point am I wrong?", he asked.

Hinata looked down, having a hard time breathing due to her crying. She doesn't want Naruto to leave Konoha. She wants things to be normal again. She wants to see Naruto happy again, to see him do his usual things, to see him annoy people again, but it seemed it will never happen. All those images of the happy Naruto shattered. Hinata's hope started to fade.

"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns...", she started to spill what she really feels. "But you helped me find the right path, Naruto-kun... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I want to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me!", she cried harder. "Your smile is what saved me! That is why I want you to stay! Because... I..", she paused. She looked at him. "...I... love you...", she undoubtedly confessed her feelings for the blonde ninja. She wanted to be honest with him. She hoped that her honesty might let Naruto feel he's never been alone, she hoped that those words might change his mind.

Silence followed.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

"...Love..huh?", he laughed.

Hinata looked at him. "Na..ruto-kun," she called.

Naruto turned back. Then silence followed. Then the grasses swayed together with the wind, enjoying the silence in the place. Hinata slowly stood up, stumbled a bit, then looked at the blonde ninja she always admire.

"I beg y-you. Please don't leave, Naruto-kun. But if you a-are sure to leave Konoha, t-then take me with you! I can do anything you want me to do, I will protect you even if it costs my life, I will follow you! Just please, take me with you!", the soft-voiced ninja begged him. She did not take his eyes off Naruto. Tears did not stop rolling down.

Naruto did not talk. He paused for a while. Just for split seconds, Naruto disappeared with the wind, thus, out of Hinata's sight.

"Naruto-kun?", she called. She was worried on where he could be. Suddenly, wind passed swiftly behind Hinata, and at the same time, she felt presence behind her.

"Hinata," Naruto called in a low tone. It was his presence Hinata felt. "...Thank you," were the last words he had spoken before he poked Hinata's stomach, making her start to lose consciousness.

Her eyes widened. "Na..ru...to...kun," she called him for the last time, before she passed out. She unconsciously laid down the ground. Naruto looked at her and thanked her once again before he carried her to a bench near the place. There he left her. And then, he proceeded to the exit of the village.

**~End of Chapter~**

**I know that this chapter is a not-so-good chapter so I'll apologize for that. Anyway, the last scene of the story was from the scene when Sasuke left the village and Sakura tried to stop him. I admit that I used that scene for this chapter so no need to discuss that topic. **

**Sorry if this took a month to be published because I was busy but anyways, please review!**

**And for the next chapter, um, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IT NOW SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME CUZ I REALLY NEED IT!**

**Thank you and have a nice day!**

**~lovefan123~**


	6. The Trap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's too impossible.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your suggestions, although it made me confused on which should I choose. But anyways, I have decided to mix up your ideas, well, because most of the details of your suggestions were...not familiar to me, like Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi, and many more. (so sorry cause I have only watched few shippuuden episodes and I don't know much of it). But I will do my best to cope up with the things I do not know, Anyways, for the following chapters, I made my twists so it's not purely just one's suggestion. I'm sorry if others might find it not good or ugly but that's what's suppose to happen. Again, I mixed up your suggestions with mine, just to clear things out. I still hope that you'll still like it. Now, on with the story.**

**~Start of Chapter~**

**Chapter 6 - The Trap**

"Hinata, Hinata, wake up," a familiar voice tapped Hinata's shoulders to wake her up from her unwanted sleep.

"H...huh," she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings to see who woke her up.

"Hinata, Hinata."

Hinata fully opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear up. She looked at the familiar feature and recognized him in a while.

"K-Kiba-kun?", she called as she lifted her body and slowly gets herself sit on the bench.

"Oi, Hinata. Why did you sleep in here?", Kiba asked. "Did you have an argument with your father?", he added.

"Eh?", she reacted. She looked at his teammate blankly, she was obviously not herself today, she forgot the reason for while.

"I said, did you have an argument with your father that caused you to not go home and sleep here instead?", he made his question clearer this time. He observed Hinata.

"Eh? No, no," she answered as she faked a smile and waved 'no'.

"Hn..," Kiba hummed. "Then why did you sleep here anyway?"

Hinata began to wonder. She did not remember herself sleeping in a bench. She looked away and thought what happened last night. A moment of silence descended.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

"Naruto-kun!", she immediately called upon reminiscing the sad events happened last night. She hastily stood up and tried to run through the exit gate when her curious and worried teammate grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Oi, where are you planning to go? Is there something wrong?", he asked.

Hinata tried to free her arm but she can't. She panicked as her tears rapidly overflowed. She remembered her conversation with Naruto, and she remembered exactly what the blonde ninja was trying to do.

Kiba was worried. It was surprising seeing Hinata panicking for some reasons he doesn't know. He pulled her into him and faced her. He held Hinata's other arm tightly to secure her from running away the village.

"What's the matter? Calm down! Just tell me what's the matter?", he asked in a bit higher tone.

Hinata looked at him in the eyes, crying and was scared. "N-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun...!", she can't talk properly probably due to her emotions.

"Naruto? What's with him?"

"Naruto-kun...!", she then let out her emotion, cried and fell on her knees. "N-Naruto-kun! H-he left the village!", she revealed, making Kiba shocked on what he heard.

**~In a small hut far from the village of Konoha~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", Naruto screamed in pain due to the unsealing of _something_ in his body. He laid in the ground with a drawing, weird drawing in it. His hands and feet were tied separately on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama. But please bear the pain for a while," the worried Shuuko told the grieving blonde ninja.

"Let's continue," Ryu told Shuuko. Together, they chanted an unsealing spell for Naruto. And as they chant, the weird seals all over his body glowed as if it's gonna break (well it will) , accompanying pain.

"AAAAHHHH!", still, Naruto screamed. As the seals glow, more and more pain will be felt. But for the sake of revenge, Naruto will bear it.

**~Hokage's office~**

"What?", Konoha's fifth hokage, Tsunade, reacted upon hearing the sad news from one of the village's ninja. She stood up immediately.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Naruto left the village last night. Hinata witnessed it," confirmed the ninja.

Tsunade dropped her hand hardly on her table, which cut it into half. "That's impossible! Naruto couldn't possibly...," she doubted the fact that Naruto left the village. She knew how he loved the village so much. She knew how he longed to be the hokage. She knew how he loved the people in the village especially his friends, but how? How could a person who loved his village so much leave? How could a kid like him leave the village? It's too impossible, but it happened.

"Naruto...," she called. She can't believe that this impossible thing happened. She became depressed. She loved Naruto like her brother. But to think that things could end up like this?

"Bring Hinata here!", the hokage ordered.

"Hai," the ninja obeyed and disappeared in the thin air. Tsunade was still really shocked of what happened.

**~Somewhere in Konoha~**

"Really? That Kyuubi kid's gone?", Neji asked Kiba, who just arrived.

"Yeah. Hinata told me," Kiba answered.

"_Hinata? Does that mean she escaped?_", Neji thought. "_Whether she escaped or not, it doesn't matter anymore_".

"Oi, Neji! Kiba!", a familiar voice was heard from somewhere. Neji and Kiba looked around to see her. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino rapidly jumped from tree to tree and landed in front of the boys.

"Tenten, Ino, Sakura," Kiba called.

"Oi," Tenten started. "Is it true Naruto left the village?", she continued.

"News really does spread rapidly."

"So it's really true?", Ino asked.

Sakura smiled happily. "Then that's a great news!", she clapped her hands.

"That monster moved out on its own! So it's no sweat for us!", Tenten added.

The girls giggled in happiness. It means they do not need to risk their reputation on killing that bad luck of the village anymore. Soon, they separated themselves to spread to their comrades the great news.

**~In the same hut~**

"Just a little more," Ryu said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the blonde ninja continued screaming in pain.

The unsealing ritual continued. As seconds pass, greater pain is suffered by Naruto, but this won't stop him from doing what he wants to do.

"DAAAMMMIIITTT!", he screamed again but this time, the same powerful disgusting chakra leaked out from the former Konoha ninja, signalling that the seal became vulnerable enough to be broken in a minute. More and more black chakra leaked, and the more breakable the seal became. After a while of chanting and unsealing, the seals in Naruto's body expand and expand, stretched and stretched and slowly, those ripped off, revealing a monstrous chakra that might be impossible for a human to control, but not for its owner, who happened to be Naruto.

The mysterious chakra was too powerful that it destroyed everything within its range. The forest, including its animals turned instantly into dust, even worse than dust. Luckily for Shuuko and Ryu, they knew it from the start. They knew how scary Naruto is, and how powerful he is. Thus, they were even the ones who sealed his powers, due to Naruto's request. They knew everything about him and his dark secret. And since they knew, before the seal was totally broken, they elevate themselves hundreds of feet above, to avoid injuries. They watched the powerful chakra, which they haven't seen for a very long time, cover the unconscious body of its owner. After a while, the chakra slowly went in its owner's body and stabled in it. Thus, the end of its rampage.

The two children smirked, seeing something they are happy about.

"What a show!", Ryu stated, still floating in the mid air with his own blood as his elevator. His blood was like, somewhat, crystallized. Thus, he really could control his own blood and OTHERS' blood. Well, in what way could he control blood of other people? You'll know sooner.

"It's been a while since I saw Naruto-sama's monstrous chakra," Shuuko commented with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks, still flying in the air with the use of her skin. How? Well, I told the process already in chaper 3 but I'll repeat it again. It goes like this: She controls her skin and others; skins. She can thicken skin or make the skin thinner. She can turn her own skin into deadly weapons. So, for her to fly, she needs to control her back skin. Two bulges slowly forms at her back, getting bigger and bigger that it tore the back part of her attire. And then, the controlled skin formed into wing-like structures, making her fly as high as she wants to.

"I know. I'm happy that, finally, Naruto-sama...decided to unseal his true powers," Ryu looked at his long-time friend and co-trainee, Shuuko.

Shuuko wiped her tears away and stared at Ryu in a teasing way. "CORRECTION: Naruto-sama should not be deciding on it, YOU made things turn out like this!"

Ryu giggled a bit and answered back, "CORRECTION: WE made things turn out like this!", together, they giggled happily as they slowly put their feet on the ground.

They carried their master and went on searching for a place to stay in.

**~In the hokage's office~**

"What happened last night?", Tsunade asked Hinata furiously, well, she's not furious at Hinata, she's just mad at the situation. The hokage looked at her straightly.

"Naruto...kun," Hinata, who was again teary-eyed, looked down, with her hands together and her fingers unstable due to nervousness and worries for Naruto. "H-he left last night. I-I...tried to stop him, b-but...," she finally gave in to her emotions. She cried. "he did not think twice. He said, he doesn't have a place in here, that, he doesn't fit here. And people don't have a place for him. I-I...I doubted everything he said, but what triggered him to leave are all those betraya-", she covered her mouth quickly, trying to not spill anymore facts she knew about her comrades to protect them. She became scared.

"What? What betray-?," she suspiciously looked at the poor ninja. She walked closer to her, but Hinata, as the hokage stroll closer to her, took step backward, scared. "You knew something...", Tsunade took more steps closer to the young ninja, glaring at her. Hinata did not say something. She looked away, with her hand still covering her mouth, looking confused and scared, took more steps away from the hokage.

"SPEAK!" the gamble-loving person growled.

Hinata doubted on telling the truth to her. But the hokage thrown too many glares at her. She knew that Tsunade is just doing this to extract information and maybe to save Naruto.

"_Wait, to save Naruto-kun?_", she thought. Then, she stopped moving backwards, making Tsunade stop to.

"Please speak," Tsunade for the first time, maybe, begged calmly. She looked at Hinata normally.

"Tsunade-sama...," finally, Hinata spoke up. She uncovered her mouth and sincerely told Tsunade everything that she needs to know - Naruto being betrayed by his so-called 'comrades'. She spilled everything with tears. Tsunade, on the other hand, was enraged.

**~On the training grounds~**

"Oi, oi, Master called us. She said she wants to talk to us," The cherry blossom-haired ninja announced to her co-ninjas of Konoha.

"Eh? What for?", Shikamaru, who was lying down under the sun asked Sakura.

"Another mission?", Chouji, who was eating his favorite junk food, savoring each chip, asked too.

Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sasuke, and Tenten paid attention to them.

"Saa, who knows? It's an urgent call," Sakura answered.

"It's probably about Naruto leaving Konoha," Sasuke, who was sitting on a branch of a tree gave his guess. This alerted everyone.

"Oh no! Hinata!", Tenten and Ino screamed in horror.

"Eh! Don't tell me," Kiba reacted. He stood up hastily due to his reaction.

"It's probably the reason," Shino confirmed.

Neji stood up with cool. "Well then," he started. "..all we need to do is tell the truth to the hokage," he ended.

"Are you insane? We'll definitely get punished right after that!", Lee reacted.

"Lee's right, Neji. We'll be in big trouble...", Shino stated.

"The hokage believes in Hinata-sama. She definitely believes on the things she tells her. I'm sure she did not spill a word about what we did to her."

"How sure are you, Neji? She can tell master Tsunade anytime," Sakura's mood leveled down.

"You know, we CAN die now," the chip-munching ninja stated his opinion as he devours his potato chips.

Neji leaned against a tree, still filled with coolness even in a situation like this. "Her heart is as soft as cotton. She knows that if she reveals to the hokage the commotion earlier, we'll be in danger. She treats us as comrades. And she is the type of person who never leads her comrades to trouble. I know she'll shut her mouth," was his answer.

Silence descended.

"Then what do you mean by 'telling the truth to the hokage," Kiba asked with confusion.

"There's a great possibility that she just told Tsunade-sama that we betrayed him, or something like that. All we need to do is just confirm it."

"That's it?", Tenten reacted.

"There's no other option."

Silence descended once again. Everyone was convinced by Neji's statement, losing their worries. After a while, they moved on to the hokage's office.

**~In the hokage's office~**

"You retards! Why did you all betray him?", Tsunade effortlessly broke the table into two once again. She was REALLY enraged.

"Calm down, hokage-sama," Kakashi tried to calm the mad ninja.

"Do you know what you just did?" it seemed that Kakashi's ability to calm people is not working.

"Lee!", Guy cried a lot, not believing his beloved student could do such a terrible thing.

"We have the right to get mad at him, hokage-sama," Neji defended.

"Oh really? What made you say that?"

"You see," he started. "He has the Kyuubi inside him, the monster who killed many innocent people, including some of our relatives."

"It's just the Kyuubi, it's not Naruto! They are two different beings! Couldn't you understand that?", Tsunade's vein popped due too much anger.

Kakashi and Guy, on the other hand, were observing Neji and gang very carefully, so precisely that they noticed something different with the kids today. Something that might be one of the answers that can solve a mystery that is still unknown to them.

"Kakashi," Guy called with his big eyes focused on the ninja kids.

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi replied. It seemed that they thought of the same conclusion.

"You are the one who couldn't understand!", surprisingly, Lee answered back with his voice raised to the hokage. This was very unusual.

"Lee!", Guy cried, cannot believe what his favorite student just did.

"How dare you answer me back!", Tsunade was really very very much angry with them. She lifted her hand and was about to hit Lee.

"Hokage-sama, stop!", Kakashi stated as he successfully held Tsunade's wrist to stop her.

"What are you doing, Kakashi?", she asked as she glared at the white-haired shinobi.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. They don't know what they're doing."

"Shut up, Kakashi! Don't tell me you're on their side!"

"No. Look at them, specifically their eyes," Kakashi requested. Tsunade, still with anger, followed him. She looked at the shinobis in the eye.

"That's-," she noticed what Guy and Kakashi noticed a while ago.

"It seems that they are under some genjutsu," Guy concluded.

"We must dispel that genjutsu!" , Tsunade commanded.

"Hai," Kakashi immediately went to Neji to cure him first. Kakashi placed his fingers on Neji's forehead and then tried to dispel the jutsu.

"Dispel!", he announced.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

"How was it, Kakashi?", Guy asked.

"This is bad. They're under a strong genjutsu," Kakashi concluded. He removed his fingers from Neji's forehead.

"What?", Tsunade reacted. She went nearer to them.

"A genjutsu that was not dispelled by Kakashi, it must be pretty powerful," The 'fuzzy-eyebrowed' sensei commented.

Tsunade tried to dispel the said genjutsu but it was not effective. They began to wonder.

"_Who could have casted such a powerful genjutsu?_", Tsunade thought. "Call Kurenai and other genjutsu users immediately!" she ordered.

**~In an apartment~**

"Oh my, oh my," Ryu murmured. He sat near the window.

"Eh? What is it, Ryu?", Shuuko, who was sitting near Naruto who was laid unconscious on the bed, asked.

"I've got the feeling that they have discovered _it_," he continued.

"Oh, you mean the genjutsu?"

"Yeah."

Shuuko smiled with no worries. "Saa, you don't need to worry, that _simple _genjutsu is risk-free. In the end, if they recovered from the genjutsu we casted unto them, they'll not remember a single detail on how they became under it. They'll not remember our faces, so there's no evidence! We're still unknown in Konoha!"

Ryu smiled back, "Everything is still on our way. Thanks to that genjutsu Naruto-sama taught us, we were able to get back our Naruto-sama!"

"Yeah!", Shuuko cheered but slowly frowned afterwards.

"Is something wrong, Shuuko-chan?", Ryu asked upon noticing Shuuko's frown.

"Nothing. It's just that, I feel guilty. I mean, we hurt Naruto-sama so badly by using his friends. We made things turn out as if his friends _really _betrayed him though that's impossible to happen," she answered.

"Even if we beg Naruto-sama to come back to us, he won't dare to. It was the only way we can make him join us, by using his friends as villains in his life! So come on, just be happy!"

"Fine." They continued watching over their God, who happens to be Naruto.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and the others cooperated in finding out the kind of genjutsu used in Neji and the others, but still, they didn't know it. They used their all to dispel the said genjutsu - as in they did rituals and others similar to that. After hours of doing so, they successfully dispelled it. They asked the young shinobis on who casted it on them but they couldn't answer. They did not remember anything. Their minds were totally blank of what happened.

This incident remained as a mystery in Konoha. It remained to be a mystery that needs to be solved.

**~End of Chapter~**

**Sorry if it took me so long to update it. Again, it's all because of school works, school works, school works, and KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! I love that anime! Well, what do you think? Not that good maybe. But my mind is currently blank on the next chapter. Should I start the Naruto's revenge thingy? or not yet? Need you answers!**

**Reviews and what not are always welcome. And suggestions are super welcome!**

**Thank you and have a nice day!**

**~lovefan123~**


	7. Enigma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's too impossible.**

**Thanks for all your suggestions and reviews! Now, on with the story...**

**~Start of Chapter~**

**Chapter 7 - Enigma**

"I...can't believe it," Lee melted down to the floor. With a sorrowful frown, you can say he's depressed, really depressed. He can't believe he was under a genjutsu, no, he can't believe how horrible the effect on the genjutsu on them - completely controlling their minds that led Naruto leave.

"Na...ruto," Sakura called, also depressed. She leaned against a log full of worries. She can't forgive herself for doing that to Naruto. Even if that ninja was annoying, irritating, and nerve-popping, he's still a good friend of hers, a friend she should treasure, not to just dust away.

"Naruto," Ino and Tenten called. It was a shock for them knowing that they were the culprits of Naruto's leave, without them knowing it.

"That genjutsu...", Kiba murmured. He was shock that they were under a strange but strong genjutsu. And what shocked him the most is that they don't even remember a single thing on how they became under it.

"Aah. It's definitely different from other genjutsus," Neji stated. It might not be obvious with his face, but he was amazed and shocked by it.

"Naah! Stop thinking about that genjutsu thing! What we need to worry is Naruto! We have to take him back!" Chouji, who was miraculously not eating any junk food due to depression, cried.

"Chouji's right. It's our fault Naruto left Konoha. And it's our responsibility to take him back, for he is our comrade," Neji stated seriously. Then he thought of something deeply.

"Neji-kun," Hinata, with worries, called.

Neji looked at Hinata, but immediately look away to avoid eye contact that makes him uncomfortable. He took a breath then slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Sorry about that horrible thing...we did to you, Hinata-sama," he sincerely apologized.

This revived the minds of the other young ninjas. They remembered he sin they just did to the innocent ninja, and so they too apologized to her. "Oh, we're so sorry, Hinata! We swear we did not mean to do it to you!" they said in unison.

Hinata waved her hand and shook her head 'no'. "You don't need to apologize. I-I know you did not do it on your own will," she doubted.

"Thank you, Hinata," Sakura was grateful.

"M-more importantly," The innocent ninja started, looking down with traces of sadness. his caught everyone's attention. "M-more importantly...N-Naruto-kun...," she clenched her fists together.

Silence descended.

"Hinata," Sakura murmured at she tried to feel what the girl feels right now. She knows how much Hinata admired Naruto, no, liked Naruto. And with his disappearance, it must have felt like hell. Sakura walked towards Hinata. She smiled sweetly at her, tapped her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Hinata. We'll find him easily, because I know, I know that he can not afford being apart with Konoha any longer," she comforted her.

Hinata looked up, stared at Sakura, and gave off a small smile, but still with traces of fear and sadness. _"I hope so. I hope, Naruto-kun will come back. I hope he can't afford to take his revenge on Konoha. I really, really hope so._" She thought.

**~In the Hokage's office~**

"_It's so strange. They can't even remember a single detail on how they got under that genjutsu, under that powerful genjutsu,_" Tsunade thought deeply, as her eyes wandered in the dimming sky. "_I wonder who gave that to them. I wonder who that person is. Is he from akatsuki? Akatsuki...It can be possible, no, it is possible! But...who? _", she curled her eyebrows. And thought deeply. After seconds of thinking, an idea flashed in her mind. "That jutsu! I can use the jutsu that takes back the memories of the past to the kids!" She smirked.

She then called on her ANBU people under her. She told them what she thought and ordered them to call on the kids involved with the genjutsu.

Afterwards, Neji and the gang arrived, informed.

"I guess this is the only way to know what really happened before you were under the strange genjutsu," the hokage said seriously.

"Will this work, master?", Sakura, her disciple, asked.

Tsunade took a deep breath and exhaled it, with eyebrows curled.

"I have faith in this," she said.

"Then we're ready, hokage-sama," Neji stated.

"Usu!", the others agreed.

**~In the apartment~**

"Hmph..," Naruto moaned, slowly waking up from his moment of rest. Shuuko and Ryu were alarmed. They immediately rushed on their God's side.

"Naruto-sama?", Shuuko checked if the blonde ninja is conscious.

Naruto moaned again and finally opening his eyelids slowly as if they were heavy.

"Naruto-sama!", Ryu called happily.

"Naruto-sama! Thank goodness you woke up!", Shuuko said.

Ryu looked at her with doubt. "Do you think Naruto-sama would die just because of that unsealing event? He is never a weakling!" he answered, upset.

"O-of course not!", she was embarrassed. She never meant Naruto was weak. "Hahaha," she faked a laugh. "How could he die just because of his powers activated? That's silly!"

Naruto slowly got up.

"Naruto-sama, are you now feeling fine?", Ryu humbly asked.

No one answered.

"Maybe there's something wrong!", and now, Shuuko was alarmed. "Is something hurting you Naruto-sama? What is it?", she panicked.

"I'm fine!", Naruto raised his voice in annoyance, that silence the two mysterious ninjas.

Naruto gave out a sad sigh and just looked away. "...Sorry, I just need some time to be alone," he ended.

"Naruto-sama," Shuuko was worried. Ryu was worried to but he tried to understand his God. He grabbed Shuuko's hand.

"Let go!", Shuuko commanded. But Ryu was stubborn so he dragged her with force.

"You're really stupid, aren't you? Naruto-sama needs privacy! And privacy means you and I are out!"

And they really did go out.

And there, Naruto was alone, kind'a depressed I could say. He reminisced his precious moments in Konoha... wait, precious? no. must be horrible. Yes, horrible events. He shook his head to get rid of those memories. He thought that what he should think about is his revenge.

"Revenge?", traces of doubts became visible in his face. "Should I? But.." And then again, those moments of betrayals flashed in his mind. Those hurtful words, those cruel expressions, those evil actions - all those things can never be erased in his mind. Those were the most terrible pain he experienced, ever.

"Sakura-chan..." his tears started to flow. "...Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru...", he mentioned all his former comrades (for an exemption of one). "...how could you...? he cried harder. Pain starts to grow abundantly, which led to even more hatred.

"How could you!", his dark, monstrous chakra, but was less powerful (enough to just partly destroy the apartment ) again enclosed him, destroying his room into dust, creating a sound as loud as hell.

Then it became a head turner. Everyone in the village looked at the partly destroyed apartment. "Naruto-sama!", the two disciples were again alarmed. They immediately rushed into the apartment. Fortunately, no one died, but just seriously hurt.

**~Somewhere in the hokage's building~**

"Kuso! They can't still remember! Why? Why!", Tsunade was enraged.

"Calm down, hokage-sama," one of her ANBU member told her.

"How can I calm down? It's like it's beginning to be a threat to us! A threat that that powerful person with that kind of genjutsu will come back and do things on Konoha!", she yelled. "The only thing we can do to at least prepare Konoha is to know that person!"

"That person is really threatening," Kakashi said.

"What shall we do?", Guy asked.

"I don't know. I don't know!", the hokage said.

"Let's first prepare Konoha and then we'll do deep research for ways to recover memories," Kurenai said. "It's a shame that I, a genjutsu user, don't even know that powerful genjutsu," she murmured.

"Okay." Tsunade then left and told all the shinobis to at least prepare for the time when that person comes back and attack the village, though, no one knows when that time will come or will it ever happen.

**~On the other hand~**

"Waah! Naruto-sama destroyed a huge part of that apartment in one blow with just using a little chakra!", Ryu was super amazed. The three were strolling in the village's street.

"And thanks to that, the owner was shaking and did not let us pay the damages," Shuuko added.

"Now before it gets dark, we should find another apartment," Ryu suggested.

Shuuko looked at Naruto. "But Naruto-sama shouldn't destroy the next apartment," she said. Naruto just stayed silent, in a deep thought.

After a few minutes, they found a new apartment and rented there for a while.

On the other hand...

"Woah! That was so cool! I wonder if a shinobi did it!", Tobi was still amazed after seeing that entertaining show.

"That was just ordinary," Deidara contradicted.

"Demo, Deidara-senpai, I really felt monstrous chakra in there. I just wonder who owns it."

"But I bet he's no stronger than me.."

"But he is!"

Deidara glared at him. He threw a piece of clay on him and made it explode in no time, sending Tobi flying.

"Waahhhhhhhhh! DEIDARA-SENPAI!" he cried.

Deidara continued walking.

"Che, that chakra was indeed monstrous. I gotta search for its owner and show him who's the boss!" he left.

**~End of Chapter~**

**I'M BACK!**

**So sorry this took a long time. Well any suggestions for the next chaptie? I appreciate if you have. Please REVIEW. Reviews can inspire me and speeds up, well maybe, updates.**

**Thank you and have a nice day!**

**~lovefan123~**


End file.
